The present invention is related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for post processing error correction.
In various data processing systems low frequency gain distortion due to fly height variation and other causes. As an example, perpendicular recording systems may exhibit such frequency gain distortion. Typically, such systems utilize an analog gain control loop to adjust the gain and therefore correct the low frequency gain distortion. However, such an analog gain control loop may not effectively mitigate the low frequency gain distortion.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.